Dear Diary
by Notsostudmuffin
Summary: Dear Diary, I’m finally free from the voices.
1. k

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him again. He looked so amazing. So carefree, as per usual. I just want him to hold me in his arms, to cradle me softly like a baby. I want to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so good and smell amazing.


	2. ki

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him again. He looked so amazing. So carefree, as per usual. I just want him to hold me in his arms, to cradle me softly like a baby. I want to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so good and smell amazing.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd do anything for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.


	3. kil

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him again. He looked so amazing. So carefree, as per usual. I just want him to hold me in his arms, to cradle me softly like a baby. I want to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so good and smell amazing.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd do anything for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.

I don't know what to do, my stomach is just so full of butterflies. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be scary, but I know he'll just love me. That's it then! Tomorrow for sure I'll confess my love for him. I'll show him exactly what he means to me, and then we'll live happily together as a couple.

Please wait for me, Subaru. I'm coming.


	4. kill

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him again. He looked so amazing. So carefree, as per usual. I just want him to hold me in his arms, to cradle me softly like a baby. I want to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so good and smell amazing.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd do anything for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.

I don't know what to do, my stomach is just so full of butterflies. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be scary, but I know he'll just love me. That's it then! Tomorrow for sure I'll confess my love for him. I'll show him exactly what he means to me, and then we'll live happily together as a couple.

Please wait for me, Subaru. I'm coming.

A new girl showed up to school. I don't know where she came from, but her and Subaru are already friends. That's so nice of him; showing her around the school on her first day.


	5. kill m

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him again. He looked so amazing. So carefree, as per usual. I just want him to hold me in his arms, to cradle me softly like a baby. I want to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so good and smell amazing.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd do anything for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.

I don't know what to do, my stomach is just so full of butterflies. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be scary, but I know he'll just love me. That's it then! Tomorrow for sure I'll confess my love for him. I'll show him exactly what he means to me, and then we'll live happily together as a couple.

Please wait for me, Subaru. I'm coming.

A new girl showed up to school. I don't know where she came from, but her and Subaru are already friends. That's so nice of him; showing her around the school on her first day.

I talked to the new girl. Her name is Emilia. She's so sweet. It's been a while since I've ever had a friend so I'm excited to hang out with her.


	6. kill me

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him again. He looked so amazing. So carefree, as per usual. I just want him to hold me in his arms, to cradle me softly like a baby. I want to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so good and smell amazing.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd do anything for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.

I don't know what to do, my stomach is just so full of butterflies. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be scary, but I know he'll just love me. That's it then! Tomorrow for sure I'll confess my love for him. I'll show him exactly what he means to me, and then we'll live happily together as a couple.

Please wait for me, Subaru. I'm coming.

A new girl showed up to school. I don't know where she came from, but her and Subaru are already friends. That's so nice of him; showing her around the school on her first day.

I talked to the new girl. Her name is Emilia. She's so sweet. It's been a while since I've ever had a friend so I'm excited to hang out with her.

I DID IT!! I finally talked to Subaru! Just talking to him I could tell he was in love. Maybe someday we'll be married together!! Oh I can't wait for that day!


	7. kill me p

Dear Diary,

Today I killed him. He looked so handsome. So carefree, as per usual. I just want to hold him. I want to feel his cold skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so rough and smell terrible.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd do anything for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.

I don't know what to do, my stomach is just so full of butterflies. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be scary, but I know he'll just love me. That's it then! Tomorrow for sure I'll confess my love for him. I'll show him exactly what he means to me, and then we'll live happily together as a couple.

Please wait for me, Subaru. I'm coming.

A new girl showed up to school. I don't know where she came from, but her and Subaru are already friends. That's so nice of him; showing her around the school on her first day.

I talked to the new girl. Her name is Emilia. She's so sweet. It's been a while since I've ever had a friend so I'm excited to hang out with her.

I DID IT!! I finally talked to Subaru! Just talking to him I could tell he was in love. Maybe someday we'll be married together!! Oh I can't wait for that day!

I invited Emilia over to my house today. She said my sister was just as beautiful as me. She's just so nice. Just like Subaru.


	8. kill her pl

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him again. He looked so amazing. So carefree, as per usual. I just want him to hold me in his arms, to cradle me softly like a baby. I want to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so good and smell amazing.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd do anything for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.

I don't know what to do, my stomach is just so full of butterflies. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be scary, but I know he'll just love me. That's it then! Tomorrow for sure I'll confess my love for him. I'll show him exactly what he means to me, and then we'll live happily together as a couple.

Please wait for me, Subaru. I'm coming.

A new girl showed up to school. I don't know where she came from, but her and Subaru are already friends. That's so nice of him; showing her around the school on her first day.

I talked to the new girl. Her name is Emilia. She's so sweet. It's been a while since I've ever had a friend so I'm excited to hang out with her.

I DID IT!! I finally talked to Subaru! Just talking to him I could tell he was in love. Maybe someday we'll be married together!! Oh I can't wait for that day!

I invited Emilia over to my house today. She said my sister was just as beautiful as me. She's just so nice. Just like Subaru.

I've gotten closer to Subaru. It's like a dream come true! And I have Emilia to thank for it. I've begun to hang out with her a lot more which, in turn, lets me interact with Subaru more often.


	9. kill me ple

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him again. He looked so amazing. So carefree, as per usual. I just want him to hold me in his arms, to cradle me softly like a baby. I want to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so good and smell amazing.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd do anything for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.

I don't know what to do, my stomach is just so full of butterflies. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be scary, but I know he'll just love me. That's it then! Tomorrow for sure I'll confess my love for him. I'll show him exactly what he means to me, and then we'll live happily together as a couple.

Please wait for me, Subaru. I'm coming.

A new girl showed up to school. I don't know where she came from, but her and Subaru are already friends. That's so nice of him; showing her around the school on her first day.

I talked to the new girl. Her name is Emilia. She's so sweet. It's been a while since I've ever had a friend so I'm excited to hang out with her.

I DID IT!! I finally talked to Subaru! Just talking to him I could tell he was in love. Maybe someday we'll be married together!! Oh I can't wait for that day!

I invited Emilia over to my house today. She said my sister was just as beautiful as me. She's just so nice. Just like Subaru.

I've gotten closer to Subaru. It's like a dream come true! And I have Emilia to thank for it. I've begun to hang out with her a lot more which, in turn, lets me interact with Subaru more often.

I still haven't confessed to Subaru. I don't know what it is I'm waiting for, but I just can't find it in myself to do it. Maybe I'll ask Emilia for help, she seems like someone, which could help in this situation.


	10. kill me plea

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him again. He looked so amazing. So carefree, as per usual. I just want him to hold me in his arms, to cradle me softly like a baby. I want to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so good and smell amazing.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd do anything for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.

I don't know what to do, my stomach is just so full of butterflies. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be scary, but I know he'll just love me. That's it then! Tomorrow for sure I'll confess my love for him. I'll show him exactly what he means to me, and then we'll live happily together as a couple.

Please wait for me, Subaru. I'm coming.

A new girl showed up to school. I don't know where she came from, but her and Subaru are already friends. That's so nice of him; showing her around the school on her first day.

I talked to the new girl. Her name is Emilia. She's so sweet. It's been a while since I've ever had a friend so I'm excited to hang out with her.

I DID IT!! I finally talked to Subaru! Just talking to him I could tell he was in love. Maybe someday we'll be married together!! Oh I can't wait for that day!

I invited Emilia over to my house today. She said my sister was just as beautiful as me. She's just so nice. Just like Subaru.

I've gotten closer to Subaru. It's like a dream come true! And I have Emilia to thank for it. I've begun to hang out with her a lot more which, in turn, lets me interact with Subaru more often.

I still haven't confessed to Subaru. I don't know what it is I'm waiting for, but I just can't find it in myself to do it. Maybe I'll ask Emilia for help, she seems to really like someone, which could help in this situation.

Everyone is so scared. No one wants to go outside anymore. I hope I had nothing to do with that.


	11. kill me pleas

Dear Diary,

Today I killed him. He looked so handsome. So carefree, as per usual. I just want to hold him. I want to feel his cold skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so rough and smell terrible.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd murder for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.

I don't know what to do, my stomach is just so full of butterflies. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be scary, but I know he'll just love me. That's it then! Tomorrow for sure I'll kill them. I'll show him exactly what he means to me, and then we'll live happily together as a couple.

Please help me, Subaru. I'm hurting.

A new girl showed up to school. I don't know where she came from, but her and Subaru are already friends. That's so nice of him; showing her around the school on her first day. I already hate her.

I talked to the new girl. Her name is Emilia. She's so sweet. It's been a while since I've ever had a friend so I'm excited to hear her screams.

I DID IT!! I finally talked to Subaru! Just talking to him I could tell he was in love. Maybe someday we'll be married together!! Oh I can't wait for that day!

I invited Emilia over to my house today. She pleaded for me to stop, but I wouldn't. She's just so squirmy. Just like Subaru.

I've haven't gotten closer to Subaru. It must be something.

I still haven't confessed to Subaru. I don't know what it is I'm waiting for, but I just can't find it in myself to do it. Maybe I'll ask God for help, but I know he won't listen.

Everyone is so scared. No one wants to go outside anymore. I hope I had nothing to do with that.

The walls feel like they're closing in. I'm not sure how much longer I can stay in here! HELP ME!! SOMEOME PLEASE HELP ME!!!!


	12. kill me please

_Richard was an ordinary man. He was polite and consistent with his daily routine. Each and everyday would usually follow the same; work, eat, sleep. Despite this, he was happy knowing he had a girl he could come home to. A lovely maiden with features that made any other woman jealous. One could say that he was the luckiest man on Earth._

 _But it wasn't everyday he would arrive home and find her dead with a knife in her heart on his porch. Not much else could be done but to bury her along with himself._

 _Now, all he does is sleep. Oh, how things can change._


	13. Shhh

Dear Diary,

The walls stopped whispering. Now I'm sad again because they were the only company I had.


	14. Love Always Wins

Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Just like me. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins. Love always wins.


	15. kill me already

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him again. He looked so amazing. So carefree, as per usual. I just want him to hold me in his arms, to cradle me softly like a baby. I want to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so good and smell amazing.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd do anything for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.

I don't know what to do, my stomach is just so full of butterflies. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be scary, but I know he'll just love me. That's it then! Tomorrow for sure I'll confess my love for him. I'll show him exactly what he means to me, and then we'll live happily together as a couple.

Please wait for me, Subaru. I'm coming.

A new girl showed up to school. I don't know where she came from, but her and Subaru are already friends. That's so nice of him; showing her around the school on her first day.

I talked to the new girl. Her name is Emilia. She's so sweet. It's been a while since I've ever had a friend so I'm excited to hang out with her.

I DID IT!! I finally talked to Subaru! Just talking to him I could tell he was in love. Maybe someday we'll be married together!! Oh I can't wait for that day!

I invited Emilia over to my house today. She said my sister was just as beautiful as me. She's just so nice. Just like Subaru.

I've gotten closer to Subaru. It's like a dream come true! And I have Emilia to thank for it. I've begun to hang out with her a lot more which, in turn, lets me interact with Subaru more often.

I still haven't confessed to Subaru. I don't know what it is I'm waiting for, but I just can't find it in myself to do it. Maybe I'll ask Emilia for help, she seems to really like someone, which could help in this situation.

Everyone is so scared. No one wants to go outside anymore. I hope I had nothing to do with that.

School resumed as normal. There's been talk of a dance coming up soon. I've never taken part in one, only watched from a distance. Waiting.


	16. They can’t see me

Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting Waiting... _strike_.


	17. She was a lonely one

Dear Diary,

I managed to sneak a friend in at night. We met after the dance, and she seemed really agitated that she was left alone. Luckily, my parents went to bed early so we got to hang out all night without anyone noticing.


	18. Diary Dear

Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, She. Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, made. Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, me. Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, do. Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, it. Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary, Dear Diary,


	19. So Sweet

Dear Diary,

Today is the day I celebrate the loss of my innocence to a stranger. I'd usually go out and find some for myself, but Emilia invited me over to her house. So I guess I can make do.


	20. Demon

_There tells a story that a demon lives in all of us. That the demon sometimes shows itself, causing pain for others. However, these demons leave only to come back later._

But this demon never left.


	21. Best Friends Fornever

Dear Diary,

Today I lost another friend. I hope they can forgive me, but I know they'll never come back to do so.


	22. Uh oh

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him again. He looked so amazing. So carefree, as per usual. I just want him to hold me in his arms, to cradle me softly like a baby. I want to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so good and smell amazing.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd do anything for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.

I don't know what to do, my stomach is just so full of butterflies. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be scary, but I know he'll just love me. That's it then! Tomorrow for sure I'll confess my love for him. I'll show him exactly what he means to me, and then we'll live happily together as a couple.

Please wait for me, Subaru. I'm coming.

A new girl showed up to school. I don't know where she came from, but her and Subaru are already friends. That's so nice of him; showing her around the school on her first day.

I talked to the new girl. Her name is Emilia. She's so sweet. It's been a while since I've ever had a friend so I'm excited to hang out with her.

I DID IT!! I finally talked to Subaru! Just talking to him I could tell he was in love. Maybe someday we'll be married together!! Oh I can't wait for that day!

I invited Emilia over to my house today. She said my sister was just as beautiful as me. She's just so nice. Just like Subaru.

I've gotten closer to Subaru. It's like a dream come true! And I have Emilia to thank for it. I've begun to hang out with her a lot more which, in turn, lets me interact with Subaru more often.

I still haven't confessed to Subaru. I don't know what it is I'm waiting for, but I just can't find it in myself to do it. Maybe I'll ask Emilia for help, she seems to really like someone, which could help in this situation.

Everyone is so scared. No one wants to go outside anymore. I hope I had nothing to do with that.

School resumed as normal. There's been talk of a dance coming up soon. I've never taken part in one, only watched from a distance. Waiting.

Today I lost another friend. I hope they can forgive me, but I know they'll never come back to do so.

Uh oh...


	23. Probably

Dear Diary,

Is it too late to die now? Have I, as they say, lived long enough to see myself become the villain?


	24. hsabta

_A distress call was made on March 12, 2016 from a residential area in Xxxxxx._

H

 _An apparent breaking and entering alarmed two college students during the night._

r

 _Two officers arrived shortly after, finding themselves in a crime scene._

c

 _The assailant appeared to have suffered from multiple deep wounds to the chest._

B

 _It's now been discovered that the weapon of choice included that of a kitchen knife, which laid not too far from the body._

v

 _Eye witnesses included information that states there was an act of violence, therefore proving the initial crime of breaking and entering._

z

 _Further investigating will have to take place._

i

 _Further investigation has led us to believe the deceased was once a patient from Xxxxxxx Hospital for the Mentally Ill._

h

 _An autopsy and finger prints prove that the deceased caused their own death._

O

 _Luckily, the victims of the crime were left with little to no wounds besides a few shallow cuts, no doubt from the knife the assailant carried._

z

 _The deceased's parents were notified immediately._

g

 _Much to their disbelief and horror._

v

 _The only thing they muttered to themselves during this heart breaking news was her name._

i

 _Rem._


	25. Justice?

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him again. He looked so amazing. So carefree, as per usual. I just want him to hold me in his arms, to cradle me softly like a baby. I want to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so good and smell amazing.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd do anything for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.

I don't know what to do, my stomach is just so full of butterflies. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be scary, but I know he'll just love me. That's it then! Tomorrow for sure I'll confess my love for him. I'll show him exactly what he means to me, and then we'll live happily together as a couple.

Please wait for me, Subaru. I'm coming.

A new girl showed up to school. I don't know where she came from, but her and Subaru are already friends. That's so nice of him; showing her around the school on her first day.

I talked to the new girl. Her name is Emilia. She's so sweet. It's been a while since I've ever had a friend so I'm excited to hang out with her.

I DID IT!! I finally talked to Subaru! Just talking to him I could tell he was in love. Maybe someday we'll be married together!! Oh I can't wait for that day!

I invited Emilia over to my house today. She said my sister was just as beautiful as me. She's just so nice. Just like Subaru.

I've gotten closer to Subaru. It's like a dream come true! And I have Emilia to thank for it. I've begun to hang out with her a lot more which, in turn, lets me interact with Subaru more often.

I still haven't confessed to Subaru. I don't know what it is I'm waiting for, but I just can't find it in myself to do it. Maybe I'll ask Emilia for help, she seems to really like someone, which could help in this situation.

Everyone is so scared. No one wants to go outside anymore. I hope I had nothing to do with that.

School resumed as normal. There's been talk of a dance coming up soon. I've never taken part in one, only watched from a distance. Waiting.

Today I lost another friend. I hope they can forgive me, but I know they'll never come back to do so.

Today I didn't see him, and it hurts.


	26. No

Dear Diary,

No.


	27. The Fuse

_Richard was happy._


	28. The Match

_Then Richard was sad._


	29. The Ignition

_In time, he became mad._


	30. The Countdown

_Richard chose to be the enemy._


	31. The Final Spark

_With God no longer here to watch us, he did as he pleased._


	32. The Explosion

_Leading her down the same path as him, one with a dead end._


	33. No One Helped Her

Dear Diary,

Emilia cried when I took it. She must be sensitive because I didn't cry when it happened to me. Maybe I should've been more aware of her feelings, but the voices kept telling me not to listen.


	34. Why don’t you listen more carefully

Dear Diary,

The voices are getting louder everyday. One of them keeps telling me that I'll get what I deserve. If that means what I think it does then I'll be the happiest girl on Earth. I've done nothing but keep them away from him. So maybe he can finally be mine after all this time!


	35. Medicine

Dear Diary,

Today I saw him again. He looked so amazing. So carefree, as per usual. I just want him to hold me in his arms, to cradle me softly like a baby. I want to feel his warm skin rub against mine. I imagine it would feel so good and smell amazing.

Is it so wrong? Is it so wrong to love someone so much you'd do anything for them? I see nothing wrong with that. Of course, nothing could ever defeat love, for love is the most powerful force in the world. Nothing will ever get in the way of my love for my dearest.

I don't know what to do, my stomach is just so full of butterflies. Maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow. It'll be scary, but I know he'll just love me. That's it then! Tomorrow for sure I'll confess my love for him. I'll show him exactly what he means to me, and then we'll live happily together as a couple.

Please wait for me, Subaru. I'm coming.

A new girl showed up to school. I don't know where she came from, but her and Subaru are already friends. That's so nice of him; showing her around the school on her first day.

I talked to the new girl. Her name is Emilia. She's so sweet. It's been a while since I've ever had a friend so I'm excited to hang out with her.

I DID IT!! I finally talked to Subaru! Just talking to him I could tell he was in love. Maybe someday we'll be married together!! Oh I can't wait for that day!

I invited Emilia over to my house today. She said my sister was just as beautiful as me. She's just so nice. Just like Subaru.

I've gotten closer to Subaru. It's like a dream come true! And I have Emilia to thank for it. I've begun to hang out with her a lot more which, in turn, lets me interact with Subaru more often.

I still haven't confessed to Subaru. I don't know what it is I'm waiting for, but I just can't find it in myself to do it. Maybe I'll ask Emilia for help, she seems to really like someone, which could help in this situation.

Everyone is so scared. No one wants to go outside anymore. I hope I had nothing to do with that.

School resumed as normal. There's been talk of a dance coming up soon. I've never taken part in one, only watched from a distance. Waiting.

Today I lost another friend. I hope they can forgive me, but I know they'll never come back to do so.

Today I didn't see him, and it hurts.

I got sloppy. That's why I can't see him, not for a long time. I only hope he'll wait for me again.


	36. I’m not crazy

Dear Diary,

I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. R. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. Z. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. N. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. Y. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. V. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. B. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. L. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. M. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. W. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. H. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. Z. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. E. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. R. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. M. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. T. I'm just a little broken.


	37. Final Entry

Dear Diary,

I see that what I did was a bit extreme.

I'm kinda sorry if things got out of hand.

So many people yelled at me. People I could never see.

I waited for them to go away, but they never did.

I never told anyone about them as they slowly drove me to enlightenment.

Overtime, they got louder. They screamed at me, so I couldn't hear _their_ screams.

I tried my best to recreate my past, in hopes I could salvage what I lost.

But I never realized that there was no saving it. How could you save something that's already gone?

I wanted to preserve my love, to keep it safe and unopposed.

But then she came. She was so nice.

I didn't think she'd be much trouble. So instead I used her as a vessel for my own recreation.

The only problem was that she knew who I was. It must've been my voice.

The voices screamed at me for days, telling me to protect myself. I didn't want to listen. I didn't want to end who'd I'd grown to love.

So I held her down again, but with different intents. The voices screamed and screamed. But I couldn't do it.

She ran and ran. And me? I waited.

I've gotten better, but the voices never cease. Sadly, I miss the chaos. I miss the muffled screams and the struggles. Not only that, but the warm feeling of blood is just so captivating.

The soul's spirit, the red mercury, the murder's red wine; blood. I know I shouldn't be writing this down. They read everything. But they said to be honest.

It's been a long time since my departure, it makes me curious.


	38. Love

_On the night of March 12, 2016 just after sun-down, Rem Kira took her own life. Having been accused for sexual assault and maiming, she was sentenced to juvie for what remained of her minor years before being transferred to prison for two more years. Having been defended in court that her motives were driven by insanity, she was enlisted to a mental hospital to hopefully relieve her mental insanity until she could resume her sentence._

 _However, after years of treatment with major results, on March 11, 2016, she escaped captivity. Escape details are still unclear. But somewhere along the path, Nurse Riley (Rem's nurse) suffered fatal injuries._

 _Her motives as to escaping and then committing suicide is unknown, but evidence via her personal journal would suggest it was due to betrayal of love._


	39. End of recording

"And who was she to you? Previously."

"She was my best friend."

"Can you tell use more, Emilia? Anything about her that could tell us why this happened?"

"I'd rather not, if I can. Not now."

"That's alright. When you're ready to speak just give me a call."

"Okay."

"Oh, but I do have just one more question to ask before leaving. She came that night and grabbed the knife as you said. Her diary entries suggested she would've killed you. Why didn't she?"

"I-I don't know, officer."

"Thank you. That'll be all. End of recording."

 _*click_ *


	40. Only until death will the two of us part

The End...


End file.
